oneshot collection
by xXzerosleepchanXx
Summary: - Oneshots from different shows-
1. (AN)

(A/N):

Hello and welcome to my oneshots of different stuff. You can call me Rin or Author-Chan. This is my first book on here. I have an account on Wattpad. But I hope to write oneshots for _My Hero Academia_, _No Game No Life_, _Aphmau_, and more! I'll try to list which ones I'll be writing about below. I'll say the next oneshot I do at the end of each chapter. I hope this makes sense and enjoy!

Oh yeah, I can take requests if anyone wants me to write anything!

—-

Stuff I can write about:

My Hero Academia

No Game No Life

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (I just started watching a few months ago so I'm not caught up. I can do parts 1-4 for now. I'll update it when I finish part 5)

Aphmau

Mystic Messenger

Right now I can't think of anything else I'll add some later!

-Rin


	2. Uraraka Ochaco

Uraraka Ochaco ( **I'm sorry.** )

—

(A/N):

Okay, first oneshot is about Uraraka x Reader. Also this doesn't follow the storyline of the show. And I guess it's an AU(alternate universe). I'm not really sure. So I usually use they/them unless said otherwise. Example: Caesar Zeppeli x Female!Reader. I also tend to break the mood a lot by writing stuff in parentheses. If you didn't know (Y/N) means Your Name. Oki doki now that I cleared that up, I hope you enjoy!

Amount of cursing isn't too bad, but I'll just warn you. But like I don't think most of you would care.

-Rin

—

There was new gossip going around U.A. Some people were shocked by the news, others not so much. A popular couple at the school broke up. Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco. And I can't lie to myself, because they were really cute together. But, I guess it didn't work out well.

The next day, both Midoriya and Uraraka didn't look at each other. I was a close friend to Uraraka after all we have been friends since middle school. She told me that she and Midoriya broke up before the gossip spread. When she went to me to rant she looked different from her happy, cheery self. That's how I knew something was wrong.

I had a crush on Uraraka since middle school. She doesn't know this, of course, but I hope to tell her soon. I talked to Mina about it and she said that i should confess under a cherry blossom tree. It's really cliche, I know. But I guess it will work.

That day, when I confessed to her, I really thought she would say yes. But she didn't she stared at me. She never got any hint that I liked her. I felt like I was having a mental breakdown. _(BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN) _The one girl I cared for, all these years, rejected me. What did I expect.

_FLASHBACK_

I texted her to meet up under the cherry blossom trees in Morioh._(I really need to stop)_ She agreed and said she'll be there.

(-/-) le timeskip to Morioh

"Oh hey there, (Y/N)," Ochaco said as she walked up to me. I started to get nervous and started sweating a bit. "H-hey Ochaco-Chan," damn it I stuttered. "Let's go over here," I said, she nodded and followed me into the forest of sakura trees. _(From this point on I'm gonna say sakura trees)_

It was peaceful here in this forest. " So, uh (Y/N) why did you bring me here in the first place?" Great, she's asking why. I stopped in my tracks. "Ochaco, the reason I brought you here is because-because I want to confess to you. Ochaco, I had a crush on you since we were in middle school together. And the truth is I like you. Maybe even more than like. But I hope this is okay with you." I said it finally after four years of being together, I said it.

"I'm sorry (Y/N). But I don't quite f-feel the s-same way. I-I'm really sorry."

_PRESENT TIME_

She ran away crying. Saying things like," I'm sorry" and "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings". At that moment, I didn't cry or do anything, but stare at the girl running away.

(-~-) another timeskip sorry

From that day on, I never saw her again. I cut off all communications with her. And I transferred to a different high school. But I was determined to become a hero still. And so I did. I fulfilled my dream to become a hero.

But nothing went smoothly. I died while helping take back ( missing plot hole ). It was news. The number three hero died. Ochaco also heard the news.

She rushed to the hospital I was in. She wanted to confirm that I was dead. She hated to hear this news though. When she made it to the room I was in, she broke down crying and sobbing. Shaking and slapping herself. " I should have said yes to your confession. I should have said yes. If I said yes this wouldn't have happen to you. Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

" _**I'm sorry."**_

—

(A/N):

Well I didn't mean to make it angsty. Sorry about that. Also I do ship Deku and Uraraka. Well either way I hope you enjoyed that!

Next:

Jotaro Kujo x Reader x Noriaki Kakyoin


End file.
